Earth's Atmosphere
The Earth's atmosphere surrounds the Earth, made up of nitrogen, oxygen, and other gases. High above the planet, the atmosphere becomes thinner until it gradually reaches space. The upper atmosphere serves as a rp and battle zone for your character(s) as well. Battle Zone *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 *Battle Slot 3 *Battle Slot 4 RP Zone A large ship would near the Earth's atmosphere as the Drakonian fleet led by Prince Ko'lasi himself, was almost ready to engage. "Prince Ko'lasi our systems have picked up the statistics from this planet", Gravoulos says as he walks into the royal quarters. "The planet is known as Earth and is inhabited by numerous species, most notably the dominant race called Humans". "How many?", Prince Ko'lasi ask as he has his back turned to his royal advisor, examining the Earth through the ship's viewport. "Our computers register 7 billion", Gravoulos answers. "7 billion!?", Ko'lasi fiercely ask as he quickly turns to Gravoulos. "It'll take weeks to wipe out a majority of their species with only 200 soldiers at my disposal". "When King Flo'ga came here more than a century ago the ship registered a little over 1 billion, but they've grown a lot since then", Gravoulos says. "They're reproducing like cockroaches", Princess Kaïsha says as she enters the room. "Since the information is outdated, we don't even know what kind of threat they pose". "We'll have to manage with the info we have now", Ko'lasi says. "We'll be ready to invade in the next coming hour. Make sure everyone is ready and aware of this", Ko'lasi says to Gravoulos. "As you wish your majesty", Gravoulos says as he walks out the room. "We've been here for days and we're just getting ready to strike?", Kaïsha ask her younger brother. "I'm taking my time with this, and I've been thinking", Ko'lasi responds. "About?", Kaïsha ask. "Why am I completing this mission only to go back to a race that despises me?", Ko'lasi ask. "There are hard times on Drakonem, yes, but what are you saying?", Kaïsha ask. "I'm wondering if that is where I truley belong. As a member of the royal family, and Prince of Drakonem", Ko'lasi says. "You're running away from your problems Ko'lasi", Kaïsha states. "I'm not running away", Ko'lasi mumbles. "Then what are you doing!?", Kaïsha ask, raising her voice in the process. "I'M MOVING ON", Kolasi yells. A silence would break out between the two siblings as they locked eyes with eachother. The silence and stares would soon be interupted by a transmission from Gravoulos, who is in the system operations unit, that appears on the large computer screen. "Sir a ship is approaching our location". A large Drakonian ship would approach them closer and closer before coming to a halt. "Did father lose faith in the mission?", Kaïsha ask as she walks down the corridor toward the loading bay of the ship with Ko'lasi. "I knew we should of invaded days ago; then we could have sent him an update on our progress". "I didn't think we were ready to engage into a planet we have very little information about", Ko'lasi states. "Yes, but you must learn to take risk in these types of situations", Kaïsha says as they arrive at the bay. The hatch opens as the Drakonem royal ship's passengers fly in, all the royal guard who fought in the last war. Suddenly Pyrus would emerge onto the ship as he walks towards his siblings. "Why are you not on the rock yet?", Pyrus ask. "Ko'lasi didn't think we should take the option of attack", Kaïsha states. "The ship's information is extremely outdated as the computer counts 7 billion inhabitants". "7 billion!?", Pyrus ask surprised. "That's way more than expected, and way too much for our numbers". "Exactly, so I think we should regroup and go retrieve more soldiers back home", Ko'lasi says. "Nonsense, I brought at least 150 soldiers from the royal guard with me. The inhabitants if the planet are still inferior to us, and even though they have the numbers advantage, our strength lies in our will to fight". "We'll engage the planet now without hesitation". "Negative, we only do things on Ko'lasi's order", Kaïsha says. "And my question is why are you here?" "Father sent me as another overseer for Ko'lasi since no information was being reported back", Pyrus says. "He gave me the royal guard just in case you may need some assistance". "I knew it", Kaïsha says. "Alright, what's it going to be Ko'lasi? We move on your orders". "Don't tell me you're afraid of taking leadership", Pyrus says as he moves toward Ko'lasi. "If you can't handle this, there's no way you're going to be able to handle the crown. Take this opportunity to prove everyone wrong; to prove me wrong! Or will you continue to sit back and force me to take charge?", Pyrus says now in his younger brother's face. "Gravoulos", Ko'lasi says. "Yes sir?", Gravoulous answers. "Make way for Earth now. We're going to engage right away", Ko'lasi says as he continues to lock eyes with his brother. "About time you made a big boy decision", Pyrus remarks as he trails off. "We'll simply fly down to the planet and catch them off guard", Ko'lasi says. "Stay here on the ship Gravoulos and keep us updated. Everyone else on this mission will follow me. Go down there and raise hell", Ko'lasi says as he flies out of the ship, down to Earth. "You heard the man, let's go now!", Kaïsha yells as she lies off towards Ko'lasi along with the soldiers following suit. After confronting the inhabitants of Earth and giving them a rather rude awakening, Ko'lasi stared at the globe through the large mirrored window for what seemed like hours. "Why do I feel like half of me wants to take charge and gain the throne, but the other half-", Ko'lasi would cut himself off as he watched as the elite soldiers of his royal guard began to return to the ship. "Why are they returning so early?", he ask himself. "Prince Ko'lasi sir, Apophis and his men are returning and they look as if they made be in awfully bad shape", a Drakonain soldier would say as he entered the room. Prince Ko'lasi would quickly make his way to the loading bay as he would see his soldiers tattered and broken on the ground in mere defeat. "Those better be battle scars instead of the wounds of a defeat", Ko'lasi says getting a little uppity. "I'm sorry sir, but their strength managed to catch us off guard and proved effective against us", Apophis would say as he kneeled before Ko'lasi and Kaïsha. "Prince Ko'lasi was right to fear the unknown as they possess powers that we have never layed eyes upon before in war. They're not not in the least weak or fragile as the database may suggest, but they're powerful and ready to fight". Pyrus who happened to be standing in the corner the whole time speaks up to the elite soldiers with a rash tongue. "I don't care if they're able to cause a mass extinction with the swipe of a finger, Drakonians never leave the battlefield unless it's to be buried", he would say. "I'm sorry my prince", Apophis would respond. "Go straighten them out and take this planet or I'll take matters into my own hands", Pyrus would say to Ko'lasi as he turned to the soldiers he happened to bring on his ship. "Go aid Prince Ko'lasi in this invasion, and come back with blood on your hands or don't come back at all", he would say as his soldiers would roar in the face of a dawning war. Kaïsha would then turn to Pyrus, "What are you to do?", she ask her brother. "I'll bring this ship down to the planet and engage if necessary", he would say as turned to Ko'lasi. "Don't mess this up". "Hmph", Ko'lasi would say with a frown on his face. "I dont count on losing", he would say as he exited the hatch and flew down to the Earth along with the rest of his soldiers, ready to spill blood at a moment's notice. Pyrus would look through the ships window and ponder on his siblings success. "They're having trouble", he says to Gravoulos. "How do you know sir?", Gravoulos ask. "Instinct", Pyrus says as he turns to him. "Head for their location now. It's time". Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Battle Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Battle Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Battle Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Battle Zone Category:Earth Category:Space RP Zone Category:Space Battle Zone Category:Space